If He's My New Family, Does That Make Us Incest?
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: She was Orochimaru's newest toy. Taken from her real home, will she be able to find her place in her new "family"? Or rather will she find comfort from a certain twin? possible Ukon x OC or Sakon x OC or even Ukon xOCx Sakon not desided yet! NOT INCEST !
1. Chapter 1

**Hyena-Chan: Hi there~ so I ve noticed that there aren t many Sakon/Ukon stories on here=.= which makes me kinda sad since they re one of my favorite characters^^; so I came up with this! Now just something you all should know, none of the sound 4 are 14 rather 16 and Kimimaro is gonna be 17, because they are far to young, in my eyes, to be curious about the opposite sex, so this way it ll be a little easier to write for me. Also, I ve researched a lot about Sakon and Ukon and as of yet, I have found nothing that says they cant be separate for a certain time, in fact I found some info that states, they separate to sleep. So they will be able to separate when ever they want too.  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***

"My dear, Asami, welcome to your new family," said the man that was now going to be her father. His pale skin, it wasn't even fair to call it pale, it being so white. His eyes a golden snake like look, with his long black hair, made him look fritenting but Asami refused to show how afraid she was of him. She was his new tool, and she knew it, there was no point fighting it.

Asami Tamura, was now Orochimaru's new tool. But why her of all people? Asami was the Tamura clan prodigy. She learnt fast and easily. She mastered her clans Kekkei Genkai fairly easily, though possible not many do master it. Her clan was known throw out the lands as the best medical nins. Her clan could bring the dead back to life even, but to do so is very dangerous, life force was need for such abilities, and to much life force lost can kill a person, but healing came rather easily to them. The ability to cure diseases even with there own blood was a great advantage as well, but this was unknown to the public.

The Tamura clan liked to stay hidden, secret from the rest of the world. People often sot them out, for their own gain. Though they liked to help people, many were bad and wanted them for bad purposes. Often times even they moved from there homes to a new one when they believe that others were close finding them. They resided a small place far north of Suna, near Bird country, but they often moved throughout Suna, River country, and parts of Fire Country. Only on rare occasions, like the jounin exams, would they come out for the public. There hitai-ate symbol is a cross with a crest moon tipped on its side.

Asami stood in front of the sound 5 and before Orochimaru and his side man, Kabuto. She felt so out of place in front of them all, having there eyes watch her ever movement. She want to pull out her long tried colored, purple and blue streaks, black hair. But she knew there was no point. Orochimaru had caught her fair and square ...sorta. He caught her training really, when her abilities were weakest, during the day, so catching her was rather easy. She didn't even put up a fight knowing it was pointless. She was out numbered, out did, and was weak.

She closed her eyes tight taking in a deep breathe before opening them again. Her eyes darted from the pale man to the boy next to him, a silver haired, glasses wearing ninja. Her swirlly eyes shifted to the ones behind her, though it was dim lighted behind her she could scene them. She remembered each one when they had captured her.

First was the darker skin one with short black hair and bored looking eyes, she remembered Orochimaru calling him Kidomaru. She didn t care to much for this one, he looked at her like she was just another toy to mess with.

The next was a large boy, easily twice her size. His hair was strange, a orange-ish color that was cut oddly, so he only had some on top and to the sides. The girl of the group constantly calling him fat the whole ways back. Asami didn t catch his name, but that didn t matter to much right now.

Next of course was the girl, at first glance Asami mistaken her for a guy, she being flat chested, and rather male looking, though her voice wasn t much help either. Really if it weren t for her name being said Asami d think she was a guy. The fat one called her Tayuya. With the hat and bandages around her head, only bits of her odd colored pink hair, she really didn't look like a girl.

Then there was the guy with the cold eyes and white hair, he didn't say much the whole time but eyed Asami the whole way back clearly not trusting her to fallow orders so nicely. He seemed rather devoted to Orochimaru.

Then there was the oddest of the group. Twins? She really did'nt know, the one had a extra head. He had gray hair, green lip stick, dark color around his eyes. The second head too looked the same just that ones hair fell opposite to the one controlling the body. She didn t know quite how to place him in a category. He certainly was unique she'd give them that. The other head appeared to be able to speak too, so it had a brain. The second head had a much deeper voice then the one controlling the body.

So her family , so to speak, was a bunch a rejects! But she try not to focus on that, if she did she'd probably loose it. Her real family was the opposite, her mother and father both, well known in her clan, and her little brother was loved by all. A true happy family if there ever was one.

"would you like to say anything?" Orochimaru asked smiling all the while. Her strange eyes glared up at him. Not really threating seeing as how her eyes were so calm and sad looking. A dark blue that changed into a light bright pink was the clans signature with their eyes. And she was no different in that look.

"No Lord Orochimaru" She spoke calmly and quietly with much respect. "I would just like to rest, if that is alright" His smile just grew wider as his eyes finally shifted from her to the people behind her.

"Alright, Tayuya, my dear, can you show Asami to her room?" He spoke smoothly, resting his head in his hand that rested on his chair. The girl, Tayuya, tisked before stepping forward.

"Come on then" she growled. Asami quickly turned to finally look at her. They glared at each other for a moment before Tayuya finally started walking leading the way for her. "Know something, girl, your only here because Lord Orochimaru thinks we need someone to heal us, which we don't" she spoke coldly as they walked down the halls "So you just stay in your room away from us, the real ninjas, and everything will go well." Asami rolled her eyes, clearly this girl just thought of her as a healing nin when Asami was a rather good nin.

"Whatever its not like I'm here by choice" Asami answered back in the same cold voice, Tayuya spoke with. "If it weren't for the fact that I was out numbered by so many, I could have taken you on" This made the girl angry. She spun around, aiming for a punch to Asami's skull but Asami caught it in her hand smirking. "Don t bother" she squeezed her hand. Tayuya winced before pulling it back "Like I said, I could have taken you on, you clearly, being the weakest of the group" Asami's smirk grew she knew she was getting under her skin.

"You little bi-" Tayuya started but was caught off but a kick from Asami. She went flying into the fall behind them. Asami placed her foot on the ground with a frown.

"Now that you know your place can this territorial battle stop? Its rather pointless for us to be fighting like this" Asami said calmly. Tayuya stood up glaring at her before walking off in a huff. Asami sighed, clearly they weren't going to be friends, and worst yet, she never showed her to her room. "Great" she mumbled before walking back the way they had come running into the twins and Kidomaru. She sighed before approaching them. They stared at her rather annoyed, "Sorry to bother you but could either of you show me to my room? That little cry baby girl ran off and never showed me." They both found themselves smirking at Asami. She just stared boredly at them.

"Right this way" the twin said. She nodded as he lead her down the hall she had just came from, then another and her room was right there, simply a few steps away from where she had been.

**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~  
Hyena-Chan: So there ya have it~ toon in next week for the next chapter~ and tell me your thoughts~ as this can go either SakonxOC or UkonxOC or even SakonxOCxUkon but if i get no word then it will be my choiceXD UkonxOC~!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyena-Chan: Sorry for the long wait^^; and also for any errors. I dont own any of the naruto characters just my own.  
**

"Thank you" she said bowing slightly "And what do I call you?" She walked into her room inspecting it, finding nothing special; a bed, a closet, a bathroom, dresser, desk, stand and a window, the walls a dark blue and her curtains a light shade of blue. Her bed spread, a black silk, look too them.

"Sakon and this-" he said pointing to the other head that seem to come to life, moving to his shoulder "-is my brother Ukon" They both had smirks across their faces. Asami nodded taking note of both. They turned leaving, closing the door behind them, leaving her to her peace. She took another glance around before going to her bed and laying down, drifting off to sleep. This was all so bothersome to her. What had she done to deserve this fate?

She woke to someone shaking her. On reflex, her eyes snapped open kicking the person who had been shaking her, away. As her vision came, she seen that it was Kidomaru, he sat on the floor staring up at her. Sakon was standing to the side laughing his face off.

"Sorry" She murmured sitting up "It's a reflex" He stood glaring at her, clearly she was making more enemies then friends.

"Hurry up and get up, Lord Orochimaru, wants to test your abilities" He said before walking out the door. She sighed standing up, turning her attention to Sakon, who stood smirking at her.

"You want something?" She asked rather bitterly. His smirk faded before he headed for the door.

"Someone has to show you around, so hurry up and change" He turned looking back at her "Or would you rather I watch?" She glared at him before slamming the door shut, she heard him laughing outside her door. "Freak" She murmured before going to the closet finding it FULL of clothes, some skimpy looking things, others more appropriate. She picked out a simple fish net shirt with a t-shirt over it and some plan pants, her head band tied around her neck. How long had she slept?

She opened the door to find something odd. There before her was the one twin with one head, where had the other one gone? And how had they separated? He stood leaning on the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Sakon?" She question not sure of who it was. He pushed off the wall, frowning.

"Ukon" He said, walking up to her. She gulped nodding, watching his every movement.

"Where's your brother?" She stammered, as he finally reached her. He now having a smirk across his face, he walked rather close to her, making her blush a light pink, before walking past her.

"He's already out training" He said stopping, and looking at her "You were rather slow so he got tired of waiting and made me, so feel special I don't come out to often for such stupid matters" Another person to the enemy list.

"What ever" She said before fallowing him down the hall. The tension could be cut with a fork, it was so bad. She didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be helping her, and neither trusted one another, so both were on edge. But luckily the got to where everyone was waiting. Sakon smirked to his brother as they neared.

"Come, my dear, its time to test your abilities." Orochimaru said gesturing for her to come to him, she closed her eyes walking towards him, not wanting to see all the eyes on her. "Who would you like to face off against?" Her eyes snapped opened staring at him for a moment before scanning the group.

"Do you want to see my abilities or for me to win?" She asked curiously, she was now getting excited, it was going to be play time soon. Orochimaru chuckled from his place.

"Which ever you choose" She took notice to her surroundings, a forest a simple forest, where she didn't know.

"Then I wont go with the girl, seeing as how slow she is hmmm" She scanned the others, Tayuya growled looking away, angry. Her eyes rested on Sakon and Ukon who both stood looking at her with smirks. "One of you two, I wanna wipe those smirks off your faces." They looked at one another before Sakon stepped forward.

"You'll regret saying that" He said before getting into his fighting stance.

"One rule to this match, don't kill each other" Kabuto said eyeing Sakon, who only smirked bigger. "And try not destroying any thing Sakon."

"No promises" he says turning his attention to Asami. "You ready girl?" But before either of them could start, Tayuya came out of no where kicking Asami, catching her off guard. She went flying into a tree, cracking the trunk. Tayuya smirked staring at Asami. Asami stood wiping the small amount of blood from her lip, frowning.

"So I see" she started standing back up "Cheap attacks are your style" Asami targeted Tayuya "How lowly" she ran at her, disappearing just before she was directly in front of Tayuya, re-appearing behind her.

Tayuya's eyes widened as she turned to her side where Asami was, but it was to late, Asami kicked her in the side sending her flying. Asami quickly disappeared re-appearing in front of Tayuya, who was still un balanced, and kicked her up into the air and just as Tayuya caught her self, Asami appeared behind her again kicking her once more sending her into the ground. Tayuya groaned not getting up as Asami landed, a little ways from her.

"As I said before, you are far to slow to keep up with me" She turned her back to her and Tayuya once again tried to punch her while Asami s back was turned but this time she expected it, and like before she caught it in her hand. "Worthless" Asami growled gathering chakra in her palm, it quickly turned to a small tornado in her palm "Tatsumakitama (tornado sphere)" she murmured forcing her palm into Tuyaya's stomach forcing her back into a tree, this time she lay there not getting back up.

"Outstanding" Orochimaru said while walking over to Asami, smiling all the while, his evil little smile.

"Psht wasn't that great if you ask me" Kidomaru said, his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Asami, "So she can use simple Jutsus that's not difficult."

"Awe but, Kidomaru, have you seen such abilities any where's else?" Orochimaru asked shifting his gaze to him. Kidomaru shifted his gaze nervously to the ground avoiding Orochimaru's. "That is why she is here, are you ready my dear?"

"Ready for what my Lord?" Asami asked confused, Orochimaru's smirk just grew after hearing her refer to him as her lord what a good little toy she was being. "I have not yet fought how you wanted me too."

"There's no need now" his neck began to stretch her way before his teeth sank into her neck. She didn't flinch, or wince, though the pain was un bare able, she refused to show her pain. He pulled back smirking watching her reaction, but to his utter amazement she didn't seem to be healing anything, "I suppose I wouldn't expect anything else from a Tamura member" he chuckled to himself. Asami bit her lower lip, try to distract herself from the pain, the burning un-bearable pain. Luckily for her, her lip broke open releasing her blood. Her blood carried a strange atom that numbed pain to some degree. "Now my dear, you'll need rest" She nodded before heading back to the base, to her room, where she rested for well over a day.

"What am I gonna do?" she murmured staring off into space "once they find out about the down side to my Kekkei Genkai they'll try to get ride of me" she gulped thinking about what they could do to her. A knock came at her door, or rather some one kicking it down. Her attention turned to the person, or rather, people standing in her door way.

"Come on girl, Lord Orochimaru, wants to start your training today" Sakon said boredly "And lets hope you don't suck to bad, we'd like a fun time" she rolled her eyes getting up, Ukon stood next to his brother not caring really what was going on.

"Then today its gonna be me and you?" she asked getting her head band, leg pouch, and jacket, but Sakon snatched her hitai-ate out of her hands throwing it throw the window.

"You wont be needing that any more" Ukon stated throwing a sound hitai-ate at her. Catching it she just stared at it, she was really joining them. She shifted her gaze to Ukon who stood smirking in the door way, then to Sakon who had entered her room, carrying the same smirk as his brother. "Lets go already! Sakon drag her out" Sakon took one look at Ukon before smirking and doing as his brother asked, he grabbed her, and literally drug her out. After the first second she stopped struggling and let him pull her throw the various halls till they were finally outside, where they had been days earlier. This time it was Lord Orochimaru and Kidomaru, the big guy and loud mouth girl were no where in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, my dear, your training starts today" he said walking up too her, placing his hand on her cheek stroking it lightly "Sakon, be gentle with her, we don't want her pretty little face all scuffed up" and with that he disappeared. Asami turned her attention to the twin smirking boys.

"Brother would you like a go at her first?" Sakon asked Ukon. Asami just stared at them both confused.

"Can we just get this over with? Your smirking faces are rather bothersome" Asami yawned, looking over to the two bored. Quickly Asami jumped back, just missing a large hand coming down on her. She took one look at the large demon looking thing and looked for the source finding Tayuya in a tree playing a flute.

"Tayuya! What're you doing!" Sakon shouted, rather angry "Lord Orochimaru sent you on a mission!" Tayuya didn't bother to even look at him, her attention on Asami.

"Jirobo can handle it! I got unfinished business with this bit-" she started but was cut off by Asami.

"Unfinished business?" she questioned her. "As I recall you keep attacking me and I seem to counter" Asami smirked devishly at Tayuya watching her blood begin to boil.

"Look, brother, it seems we're gonna see a cat fight" Ukon's voice rang in Asami's ears, she shifted her gaze to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you freaks, but I wont stoop to her level, she's not worth the time" Ukon narrowed his eyes, Sakon chuckled, and Tayuya began to play her flute again, sending her Doki at Asami. Ukon out of no where ran at Asami, sending a punch her way, which she dodge just in time.

"Sakon get your lazy ass into gear, get her!" Ukon commanded, but instead of listening to his brother he turned his attention to Tayuya. "Sakon what're you doing!" his only answer was Tayuya growling changing her Doki's attention to Sakon.

"Bastard!" Tayuya growled summoning another one of her Doki, Sakon simply smirked "what's wrong with you!"

"Just evening the odds!" he released his curse seal, Asami stopped in her tracks seeing that. She didn't understand how he turned into such a ogre looking thing. "Besides you took the last pop tart! That was mine!" such a scary looking thing and angry over a simple thing. She took her attention away from Ukon, bad mistake, he wasn't expecting her to just stop, so he toppled over her. She fell back onto the ground slightly taken back. Ukon just smirked sitting on her waist.

"what the hell?" Asami growled trying to push him off but he easily caught her wrists. "get off you fat ass!"

"well now, not with that attitude," he smirked down at her, pinning her hands above her head "and my ass is not fat" Asami stared at him confused, was he planning something…bad or was he just messing with her. Either way she didn't like it one bit.

"Get off!" she growled beginning to struggle under his weight, no he didn't weight that much, but she was frantic to get free from his grasp out of fear. Her eyes widened as he started leaning down closer to her, but her gaze quickly shifted to the what was approaching from behind, her eyes widened out of fear and shock. Ukon didn't take notice to her gaze that had shifted from him, he had a thought on his mind and he wanted to see it throw.

Asami let out a scream seeing the Doki coming at them. As it was nearly crushing them, and Ukon just a foot away, they were kicked out of the way. Asami went tumbling into a tree and Ukon managed to catch himself landing on his feet.

"Sakon what the hell?" Ukon growled looking at his brother seeing the large crater the Doki made. Sakon just smirked standing straight before going after Tayuya again. Ukon turned his attention to Asami again, who hadn't moved from her place yet. He smirk once more before charging at Sakon, knocking him to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground, flipping and rolling around.

"What is it that you have against me?" Asami asked sitting next to Tayuya who nearly fell out of the tree shocked. Asami didn't shift her gaze from the two bickering brothers. Tayuya stared down at her nervous. How did she get so close without her noticing. "we can fight and fight and fight but there wouldn't be a point to it, we are on a team after all, whether I want to be or not…" Asami's eyes shifted to Tayuya who was frowning unsure. "so can we call it quits and be friends since you seem to be the only other girl around." Asami's eyes shifted to the two twins who hadn't stopped there squabbling.

"Fine what ever" Tayuya growled giving in releasing Doki summoning. Jumping off the tree leaving Asami there sitting staring off confused. The twin boys stopped there bickering as Tayuya pasted by them.

"Where are you going?" Sakon asked quickly getting off Ukon, stopping Tayuya "Trainings not done"

"Actually it is" Kabuto said appearing out of no where just under the tree Asami was sitting on. "Lord Orochimaru would like to see Asami" everyone's eyes shifted to Asami who was sitting still, quietly in the tree.

"Alright" she said smiling jumping out of the tree taking Kabuto's side. He gave her a questioning look at her sudden change of attitude. "Lead the way" Kabuto rolled his eyes from behind his glasses before leading her to him. Sakon and Ukon fallowing a distance behind. Before long they were all in front of Orochimaru who sat smirking in his chair as they entered, in the room the other sound ninja stood.

"There you are my dear" his gaze rested on Asami as she stood next to Kabuto. She didn't meet his gaze, something about him scared her. "I have a mission for you" he chuckled as her head darted up. "You will be accompanying Kimimaro, Sakon, and Ukon to the Sand village" he chuckled again seeing her shifting her gaze to the smirking twins. "In a weeks time of course, we mustn't worry about you wondering off now" She nodded slowly. "And Sakon, Ukon please behave yourselves, you don't want to scare our new little flower, now do we?" the twins nodded smirking slightly.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" Asami said bowing slightly making him chuckle once more before the group left. She didn't care to much really about the mission itself rather the two that were coming along, well more so about Ukon. These people got the strangest kick out of things, and him…he was stronger then her, fast, maybe even smarter. How would she get away from him? What if he tried something strange again? Surely Sakon wouldn't allow his brother to hurt her…er… actually he'd probably help….but Kimimaro, he'd protect her right? He didn't seem to fond of her though. With a troubled sigh she searched for the kitchen, right now she needed food. "now where's there kitchen?" she asked herself out loud.

"This way" she jumped slightly turning to look at the person who had snuck up on her. It was Kimimaro, carrying his usual frown, was he even able to smile? He walked past her turning down a hall, quickly she fallowed after him trying not to get left behind. "there" he opened a door letting her go it, "we make our own food" and he walked away.

"How strange" Asami mumbled looking around the room, just a basic kitchen. You'd think that Orochimaru's prized ninja would get weighted on hand and foot but no such luck.

"Don't mind him, he's Orochimaru's suck up" Tayuya said entering the room "no one can cook around here" she spat digging throw the cupboards for some simple food.

"I-I could make e-everyone something" Asami stuttered, she couldn't believe her ears. No one knew how to cook! "I normally make dinner for my family…so it wouldn't be any different."

"Hn, you just maybe worth keeping around, idiot" Tayuya said smirking. Her way of complementing? Asami didn't really bother fighting back, there wasn't a point anyways. She nodded going to the fridge and seeing all they had. Rather bare but something caught her eye in the cupboard, ramen. Of course they had ramen everyone did. She smiled big, ramen is easily made, but to make it a meal, took some work, and work she knew how to do. So she took out the ramen and various vegetables they had in the fridge, and began chopping them up adding them as she seen fit, then started the noodles. Tayuya all the while watched her perform all this. She didn't quite know WHY she was making so much till it was all done and Asami placed a bowl in front of her face.

"Enjoy" Asami said smiling all the while taking a seat at the table Tayuya had sat at, "I normally made supper for my family back at home" Tayuya nodded slightly before she tasted some. As soon as the taste hit her taste buds she took a huge bite. "Good huh?"

"errr yeah I guess" she grunted out, it wasn't like her to complement someone "So aww how come your family never came after us? Don't they care your missing?" Asami averted her gaze to the floor. Honestly she didn't know why they hadn't come or even sent anyone after them. Maybe they had but were killed off by the sound 5, she didn't really know herself. Her parents really did love her and would have done anything to get her back, or so she like to think. Sure her father could be cruel at times but he was a dad after all.

"I don't know really, its kinda strange. I'd assume they do…" she took a small bite out of her noodles, Tayuya doing the same. "Who knows I guess" she smiled weakly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head.

"How come you have different color hair?" she asked staring intensely at Asami. Asami smiled sweetly taking a strand of blue in her fingers.

"Its kinda funny really, normally my clan has light blonde hair and my little brother and I got a hold of some dye." she laughed a little remembering it all "and he throw some at me, landing mostly on my face but my bangs got hit so I said what the hell and let him dye it all." she took another big bite out of her noodles. "I would have just left it blue, purple, and blonde but every time I washed it, the blonde became more and more a off color so I used black to cover it up." Tayuya nodded slowly taking it all in. Asami smiled slightly before eating more.

"What's that smell?" came Kidomaru's voice as he walked in throw the door. He took a side glance at the stove then to the two girls that were sitting before him. "Smells kinda good" Asami smiled again pointing to the pot on the stove.  
**_________________________________  
Hyena-Chan: There you have itXD Took me a bit to get it up but its upXD now everyone knows why she has strange hair and what notXD As for the eye color thats the mark of her clan just ask the Uchiha's have red eyes and the Hyuga's have white eyes. Usheshisha~ Hope you liked it as i dont know since only Dani has reviewed, and the hits arent as high as they used to be:S BTW Saimali is coming out with a DeidaraxOC and KisamexOc with my help and the KisamexOc is my oc Asami~!!!XD its going to be great so its a must read~!!!! I dont own any of the naruto characters just my **


	4. Christmas Drabble

How Sakon and Ukon hated Christmas. They always got the same gift from everyone. No one thought for a moment to get them each a different.

This Christmas everyone had done it again, got them the same thing….everyone but Asami who hadn't been seen all day….

"Hey! There you two are" Asami said approaching them both. "I hope you don't mind but I got you both the same gift," they both groaned. Of course she did. With quick movements, Asami gave them each a kiss on the check, mistletoes in hand.

Mistletoes.

Maybe getting the same gift wasn't SO bad.

**Lady Hyena-chan:~ Ha a Christmas drabble of them~ I had to do it as I know I haven't updated much:s~ Hoped ya likedXD its got nothing to do with the story…well sorta I guessXD Exactly 100 words minus my little words~The next REAL chapter will be out soon~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Hyena-Chan: Sorry for the long, long delay~ This is slight AU yes you know that from the beginning but I feel I should tell you its before Sasuke came into the picture, so only slight.~ Before Kimimaro got ill~ Well you get the picture~ I'd like to say this took me so long to write but I'm really pleased with the results. I get so many hits on this. It makes me smile knowing Sakon and Ukon are still loved! Also I'm searching for someone to bounce my ideas off of and remind me I need to update coz I do get carried away with my other stories! I have people for most of my stories who I message regularly so if you think you'd be a good candidate then do shot me a message (note not for beta reading)~ Hope you enjoy and I don't own any characters other then my own~**

"There's still some left, your welcome to it" Asami wasn't in much of a mood to talk. She took her ramen with her as she left the two to find her room. She had a good idea as to where her room was. The walls may look the same but Asami was a ninja, and ninja are great observers. In a mere minute, she was back at her own boring room. She walked in closing the door behind her. This room was so boring! Everything about it screamed dull nothing like her old room. She missed it all so much….she missed her family most of all. It had been a few days but each minute, each second that passed seemed like another year. Why did they need her here? It was obvious they all were skilled, and most likely would never need to be healed. Would she ever see her family again? That thought lingered bringing about emotions but ninjas weren't allowed to show emotions, so she had to bit her lip and swallow them.

Her appetite gone, she sat her bowl on her nightstand sitting on her new bed. Her new life, her new family weren't exactly what she had thought. Over all she had made friends with the only other female in the base (that she had seen anyways), managed to stay alive against one of the twins, (despite some strange set backs) managed to impress some of the others (or so she thought. Over all the only down side she could conclude was when they realized she wasn't needed, or worse her clans fatal flaw, that she'd be disposed of.

"Don't think about it," she murmured to herself, "There's no way they CAN find out unless you tell them. It's the clans deepest darkest secret after all, only members know….But somehow I can't help but wonder if Lord Orochimaru knows…." Asami side shacking her head vigorously "No he cant no one does" she sighed before getting back up "I need some air" with that she headed out. She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to leave she needed air.

No one attempted to stop her; even if they had, she wasn't going to stop. She passed several other ninjas but none of the one she had met previously. In a matter of minutes she had managed to find a window, which she opened then jumped out, and again no one tried to stop her adding more suspicion.

Were they watching from somewhere else? Or had they decided she could be trusted. Some how she found herself believing the first option over the other. With a frustrated sigh, she glanced back into the building as if debating if she should go back. If she ran, would they come after her…? Some how she didn't think too much on that. She knew they would. They had come, after all, all that way just to get her and it would be highly unlikely for them to just let her walk away. With a quick roll of her eyes, she headed off, as to where it didn't matter as long as it wasn't there.

Her feet darted from tree branch-to-branch gaining speed with each step. She kept her guard up waiting for someone to come after her but no one came. Her only company, as she ran, was the birds that were flying high in the sky. There was no breeze, no sounds, no anything other then the slight sound that she made kicking off each branch.

Asami stopped dead in her tracks staring at the sight before her- a large cliff with sharp pointed rocks below. The water slammed against the cliffs side sending water every way. Luckily, for Asami the cliff stood a good 20 feet up with no chance for the water to hit her.

She didn't even feel herself gulp as she peered of the edge looking downward. Her mind drifted to one thought; was it worth living with them knowing she'd never see her family again? The thought of never seeing her family brought emotions up, but even then, she didn't let them show. She was a ninja; ninjas don't show emotions no matter what! She had to keep repeating that though in her head to stop the tears that threaten to come.

"If you're going to jump do it already!" Asami jumped hearing the voice. She hadn't sensed anyone approaching her. She whipped around looking at the source. Her face turned from panic to a scowl. There leaning on a tree trunk was one of the twins; a cool smirk spread across his face. "What? Didn't expect me to follow you?" judging from his voice, Asami assumed it was Sakon but she wasn't 100%, rather she HOPED it was Sakon after what happened with Ukon previously.

"Some how…No, not you" Asami spoke flat out. She really didn't expect HIM of all the ninjas there to have followed her way out here. In fact, the only other person she didn't expect was the white haired, Kimimaro. She heard him chuckle from his place.

"Don't think to hard on it, I was only following orders," he spoke in the same manner as she did. "Either jump and get it over with or let's go." Asami glanced back at him. He stood a good distance away from her (away from the tree) with is arms folded across his chest, impatiently.

"Some how I didn't picture you as the impatient one" she cracked a small smile his way speaking softly checking him off guard. He glared coldly at her before turning away.

"Your right, that would be Ukon," he started heading back stopping at the tree where he was at the start, "I have a mission I need to take care of but Lord Orochimaru instructed me to get you back first." Asami rolled her tri colored eyes. To think she actually thought he cared made her laugh quietly to herself.

"Don't worry…I don't think I'll jump" she didn't have to see his face to know he rolled his eyes, which reminded her much of her little brother, "Or rather I wont till I see my family again." the wind blew lightly providing a cool breeze.

"Why bother waiting? What good are they? They didn't come after you, ya know," caught off guard, Asami's eyes widened. She had thought that they did at some time but obviously she was wrong…or was he just trying to mess with her?

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there. Your father turned his back on you."

She cried, "You're lying!"

"Why would I waste my time lying?"

"You're lying!" Asami shouted. Sakon sighed rubbing his temple. He really needed to learn what not to say. "He would have fought for me!" Sakon could see the pain in her eyes- the raw emotion. He thought of what to do next or what she would do. If she came at him, he could easily defeat her. If she jumped, would he be able to catch her? If he didn't would Lord Orochimaru punish him?

Asami felt her emotions rising…along with pain. Why was she feeling pain? It wasn't possible for her to feel this much pain. It burned! She cried out in pain, falling to her knees. She held her left shoulder, where Orochimaru had bitten her, as the burning sensation intensified. What was happening?!

"Ugh!" she cried biting down on her own lip drawing her blood but it did little to stop the pain. Her vision began to blur as she tried to get to her feet.

"Burns doesn't it?" Sakon stated kneeling down in front of her. "The curse marks…If you don't get some control over it, it'll eat away at you until there's nothing left of your former self. It's still early on, so it should spread too quickly" he chuckled, darkly standing back up. Asami had to use all her strength to stay on her feet. She didn't quite know what he was talking about until she seen the strange black markings that spread down her left arm. The black markings appeared like zig zagging vines, swirling at the ends. The pain worsened as the seconds ticked by, her vision worsened as the pain did. What could she do? She had no control of it. "Ukon"

"What is it brother" Asami heard the other twin from behind her. She couldn't sense him nor see him but she was fully aware that he was close as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She heard him 'tsk' still from behind. Were they going to kill her now? No, some how she knew they weren't going to harm her but then again maybe it was her hope again. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone assume I do things like this? She did it to herself," he stated, she could tell from the sound of his voice that he had stepped away from her again, perhaps standing, as he defended himself. Asami screamed…she screamed so hard her voice threatened to give out at any second. Then in the burst of energy, she fell down, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hurry up and wake up, brat," a voice snapped. Asami shot up looking around vigorously searching for any sign of where she was, "Finally!" Asami looked to the person. In a chair next to her bed sat Tayuya, her arms folded across her chest. "Jeez you slept a lot."

Asami rubbed her head, stammering, "W-what happened?" as she focused on Tayuya.

"You black out apparently. You want the full story go find Sakon or Ukon. They know what happened. All I know is that you activated your curse mark and lost control. How pathetic" Asami sighed shaking her head, she didn't remember much.

"Not that I'm not grateful you were watching over me, but why are you in here?"

"Lord Orochimaru wanted you to report to him the moment you got up….We should be going" she stood from her chair walking slowly over to the door. Asami swung her legs over the side of her bed (she figured out where she was; her room) standing. It took her a moment to get her balance before she started to follow Tayuya out. Tayuya lead her down the various hallways that she still couldn't remember but she didn't note specific signs so she was learning.

They stopped at large doors where the candles were lit dimly. Tayuya knocked three times and waited for a reply, which came moments after. She pushed the large doors open leading Asami in. Asami looked around again, and again the room was to dim to see much. One of the few things that were visible was Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru sat in his chair-like usual- smiling down at her; Kabuto stood behind him.

"Welcome my dear Asami" Orochimaru spoke smoothly hiding a chuckle, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru, much better." Asami replied meekly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. How many people were in the room she wondered? Certainly more then what she could see.

"Good. What you experienced was the first level of the cursed seal mark. You will learn to use it properly with the right training" this time he chuckled at the end, a playful smile spread across his face. "You will start your training very soon….very soon my little flower." Asami stared at him blankly for several moments wondering what he was leading at but she soon dismissed the idea of anything to horrible. "You may go now."

Tayuya lead her out once more but didn't wait for her before running off; probably to attend to a mission or something….A mission! She remembered Sakon had said before her little fit about a mission. It all came back to her now. If Sakon knew about the pain then surely he knew how to over come it! But where could she find him?

She glanced down each hallway- though empty and poorly light- she choose to go to the right. She knew this was the way she had come from, and if at all, at least she could find her room.

"Jirobo! Stop eating all the fucking food!" echoed down the hall Asami was heading down. She instantly recognized it as the only person to shout like that, Tayuya's. She had to contain her laughter as she made her way into the kitchen finding Jirobo pinned down with is hands behind his back, Tayuya kneeling him in his back. Asami took note to what they were fighting over- her cooking for before.

A calm voice said from behind her, "they enjoyed your cooking." Asami jumped turning to the source finding the white haired boy from before who lead her here- Kimimaro. She wondered how these sound ninjas got so sneaky- ninjas or not. Kimimaro glanced down at her coldly before glaring at the two fighting. Jirobo tried desperately to throw the little kunoichi off his back but she managed to hang on. "Trash," Kimimaro, murmured turning his back on the two. "Would you make more? To stop there fighting at least" Asami hadn't realized that as she was staring at him, he was staring right back at her. His light green eyes questioning her multi colored ones as he watched her cheeks heat up, turning a light shade of pink.

Her eyes drifted away from his gaze as she spoke the words, "of course I will if you can tell me where Sakon is…" She didn't understand why she felt embarrassed saying the words she said but she did and this didn't go unnoticed by the Kaguya.

He question raising an eyebrow, "what do you need from garbage like him?" Asami wondered why he was referring to him as garbage but decided it was best not to question him.

"I needed to speak with him about something…."

"Very well. After you make them their food I will show you the way." He didn't look back at her as he walked off. Asami's eye twitched. He was leaving her but he said he'd show her where Sakon was…one little problem. How would she find Kimimaro after she was finished? The thought lingered for a few moments as she contemplated on what to do but she was soon distracted from her thoughts seeing the two fighting before her. She didn't say anything as she made her way over to the fridge, opening it. Well at least now, she understood WHY they were fighting; they had no food. She checked the cupboards- despite knowing they'd be bare.

"Ha!" Jirobo shouted victories. In one mouthful, the food was gone. Tayuya sat on the ground pouting, glaring bitterly at the large boy. Asami had to bite her tongue to contain her giggles.

"Great now we'll have to go shopping, fat ass!" Tayuya shouted getting to her feet. "I hate shopping," she murmured rather loudly.

"I wouldn't mind going…." Asumi trailed off looking away. In all, honestly she did like to shop when it came to food. She knew just what to get to make the basic of things pop. Tayuya glanced over at her, questioning her motives but with the nagging feeling it was a bad idea she nodded. It sure beat going alone and that's all Tayuya thought about. They just had to convince one person and that one person wasn't convinced easily.

**Lady Hyena-Chan:  
As I write this, I couldn't help but get distracted by everything! So I put music on and listened to Rooftops by Lost prophets many times! Also somehow my mind wouldn't focus on either Sakon or Ukon but rather Kimimaro=-= I adore the bone boy but I must focus eh! Unless you all think, it'd be a good idea. But none the less hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
